The present disclosure relates to a print device that is provided with a cap that is able to cover a nozzle and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An inkjet type of print device is known that is provided, in a non-printing area, with a cap unit that prevents a nozzle from drying out while the print device is idle. The cap unit is configured from a rectangular cap case whose top face is open and from a cap member that is formed as a single unit with the interior of the cap case and is formed into a cup shape by an elastic member. In the print device, a carriage on which a print head is mounted moves to the non-printing area when printing is completed, and the cap member covers a nozzle of the print head.